I'm Coming Home
by Merula
Summary: 1x2. The last one of our sappy angsty one-shots. I promise. Songfic, based on Major Tom by Peter Schilling.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine.

'Major Tom' is by Peter Schilling, based on a character created by David Bowie.

Thanks as always, to the LJ Ladies!

NEW: Ffnet has asked all song lyrics be taken out of fics...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Heero paused in the hallway. In the den Duo was on the phone, talking in that hushed tone that he imagined made it hard for Heero to hear what he was saying.

It didn't. Heero heard every word perfectly.

"I can't. Not with the launch tomorrow. Heero has to be able to concentrate on what he needs to do. I'll tell him afterwards. Of course I will..."

Heero didn't know exactly what it was Duo had to tell him, but it was an easy enough guess.

His lover had been having more and more of these hushed phone calls lately. Had spent more and more time away from home after work hours. Had begun looking at Heero with fearful eyes.

Heero was not an expert in relationships, he only knew what Duo had taught him, but this one was obvious.

Duo opened the door to the study, eyes widening in surprise. Heero cursed to himself. Damn it, he'd let himself become distracted. He shouldn't have let Duo catch him standing here.

"Heero? What... uh... were you looking for me?"

"Yes," Heero recovered swiftly. "I was hoping we might spend a little time together- before tomorrow. If that's okay?"

Duo's smile appeared. "I'd love that."

They were at the base early the next morning. Heero began the checklist for his ship as Duo went over the schedule with the guys on the ground.

An hour or so later, Lady Une showed up, more Preventers in tow. This project was her brainchild and she was eager to see it realized.

Wufei, standing behind Lady Une, frowned at the ship. Duo walked over to stand next to him. "What's wrong Fei?" He asked in a low voice.

"You might call me superstitious about this Maxwell, but I have a bad feeling about this mission."

Fei looked to where Heero was standing at the computer array attached to the ship and suppressed a sudden shudder.

"All set!" Heero turned and called over his shoulder.

"Did you double check everything?" Duo asked as Heero walked over to join them.

"Of course. All systems are running smoothly according to the computer." Heero turned to Lady Une. "I will be in place in twenty minutes. Then we can start the countdown."

Duo followed Heero back into the pilots' locker room and watched silently as Heero changed into his flight suit.

"I don't know what I'm so worried about," he said quietly as Heero slipped on his boots. "You'll be home in time for dinner, after all."

The look Heero gave him made Duo pause. Then Heero smiled. He reached out and tugged Duo into his arms. Brushing his lips gently over Duo's cheek, he murmured:

"Goodbye Duo."

Duo watched the screen as the shuttle taxied out to the runway. Unthinkingly, he twisted his braid around his fingers. Something about this whole scenario was wrong. Nothing he could point to, nothing in any of the printouts... but still... like Fei had said- just a bad feeling.

"All ready?" Une said into her headset.

"Yes ma'am. Start the countdown." Heero replied.

lllllllllllllllllllll

Duo took a deep breath as Lady Une told them that Heero had announced that he had reached and achieved orbit. They could see his position on the screens in front of them, and the shuttle itself was equipped with cameras.

Now Heero had to release the satellite, start its systems, and then he could return home.

The satellite was Une's idea. An eye in the sky, so to speak, that belonged solely to the Preventers and not to any of the members of the World's nations.

Heero had volunteered to go. He and some of the others in the Preventers labs had been working on a newer, faster, shuttle. A 'smart' shuttle that could even land itself if the pilot was incapacitated.

Duo shivered. Why did thinking about the shuttle's capabilities make him nervous?

Suddenly, he realized what Heero had said to him.

Goodbye.

Not 'See you later' or 'Keep dinner warm', but 'Goodbye'.

He wrapped his arms tighter around himself and tried to convince his brain that it was nothing.

But his heart didn't believe it.

Heero spacewalked out to the small satellite. Light and small, it was perfect for what the Preventers desired. He keyed the controls, entering the data needed, making sure that the satellite recognized where it was, and that the data flows were set up correctly.

"Receiving?" He asked.

"Roger that," Une replied. "We're all set. Time to come home."

Come home. He wasn't going to be able to do that.

Heero glanced back towards the shuttle. He pulled a small remote out of his tool belt and hit the button. The shuttle's doors started to close. He focused on the keyboard in front of him, making it look like he was doing one last double-check of the systems.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Duo's heartbeat accelerated as the picture from the shuttle showed that the doors had started to close. Heero was still by the satellite!

"What the hell?"

"The shuttle has started automatic return procedures," one of the technicians said, his voice frantic. "I can't override it!"

Duo grabbed the headset from Une. "Heero! Heero- get back to the shuttle! It's running the automatic program!"

But Heero didn't move. Couldn't he hear them?

llllllllllllllllllllll

Heero closed his eyes, listening to Duo's voice. He sounded panicked. Why did that surprise him? Just because he was not first in Duo's heart anymore didn't mean that Duo wouldn't care what happened to him.

He looked down at the blue and white planet beneath him. So very beautiful... and far away. Out of reach. Like Duo had become.

"Heero? Can you read me? Please answer! The shuttle doors are closing! Get back to the ship! NOW!"

Duo deserved some kind of answer.

"I love you. Be happy."

No...

Duo couldn't catch his breath. It was on purpose! What was Heero doing? Why was he doing this?

Une was barking orders, unaware that Heero had sent Duo a final message. She was hoping that they could fix the mechanical errors and get her pilot back.

Wufei was pale. Heero should've noticed what the shuttle was doing, but he hadn't turned around to head back yet. Why?

The techs were swarming around, trying to undo what Heero had done, but Duo knew that even if they stopped the shuttle there was no guarantee that they'd be able to convince the man to return.

He stepped away from the others and lowered his voice.

"Heero- why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because you want to be free," the answer was soft. "I've heard you on the phone Duo. I've heard you talking to him in that hushed voice, I've seen the fear in your eyes when you've looked at me. You need to be free- and... this is the only way I can let you go."

"No!" Duo's voice was a harsh whisper. "No! I swear to you it's not that! I'm yours as I always have been."

The shuttle doors clicked shut.

His desperation intensified.

"Please beloved! Don't do this to me!"

"I want you to be happy Duo."

"If you don't come back, I will kill myself. Right now."

Heero heard the dark tone in Duo's voice and understood that he was perfectly serious.

Mission failed.

Heero clicked the remote again and the shuttle doors began to open. On the ground, the techs cheered in relief. Une smiled and Wufei felt relief wash over him. He looked to where Duo had huddled himself into the corner and wasn't surprised to see the dampness on his cheek. It had been a scare.

Duo clutched the headset tightly.

"Come back Heero. I'll tell you everything."

"I'm on my way."

Duo put the headset down once he saw Heero enter the shuttle. His fingers slipped into his pocket and he felt the small box there.

How easily some things could be misinterpreted even between lovers who had gone through hell together.

He would have to make sure never to try and hide anything, no matter how insignificant he thought it, from Heero again.

Though perhaps the box in his pocket would be enough to convince Heero of his love and commitment.


End file.
